fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Fuller House (episode)
For the Netflix series, see ''Fuller House.'' Fuller House is episode twenty of season four of Full House. It originally aired on February 22, 1991. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Jesse and Becky return from their honeymoon on the Polynesian island of Bora Bora. She reminds him that he needs to start packing if he is going to move to her house. In his now-empty room, Jesse takes one last look at the pink bunny picture on the wall, just as Danny comes in. He helps Jesse reminisce about the day he moved in to help, as we get a flashback to the series premiere, including the many hugs in the "pink bunny room". He says that he moved in for two weeks, but did not know they would turn into four years. Despite the entire family giving them their well-wishes and hugs and even helping with the packing, Michelle does not take it very well, much to their shock (and the audience's groans). Then she thinks they are all moving, so Danny tries to tell her that it is only Jesse that is moving. So it is up to Jesse to explain it (see Quotes). He has a "little talk" with her (as inspirational music plays) and she gives him her stuffed toy pig to remember her by, and he gives her his pink bunny picture to remember him by. After they say goodbye to each other, he stands in her doorway and she sits on her bed, both heartbroken, with tears running down their faces. With Jesse gone, Stephanie has a chance to move back into what was her room in the series premiere. When she visits D.J. in their room as D.J. and Kimmy study, Kimmy asks her when she will move. As she lays down on her bed, Stephanie decides she'll move when she's in the mood. Her sister thinks that she is indeed in the mood as of right now, and D.J. and Kimmy each grab one end of the bed and move it out into the former room (see Quotes). That night, an elated D.J. calls Kimmy about having her own room for the first time in quite some time. But, Stephanie feels empty about herself being alone, and pays a visit (see Quotes). Jesse's belongings are moved to Becky's house, but he has his own feelings of emptiness, having moved out of the one that he grew to love. As she tries to comfort him, he is reminded that at that moment he normally would be singing " " to Michelle (which she calls "the Teddy bear song") along with Danny and Joey. So, he starts singing a slow, sad rendition of it, and at the same time, the scene transitions to Danny and Joey singing the song to Michelle (but with the normal tempo). Nothing seems to cheer Michelle up – until Jesse arrives for a visit on the next morning, with another fractions lesson in the making. Becky sets it up to where they will be spending the night at the Tanner house, sleeping on two cots in the attic. That night (as inspirational music plays a second time), she tells him that she talked to Danny, and he has agreed to let the attic be renovated into a family-sized apartment for them to live in so Jesse does not have to move out. As a result, a new arrangement is made, to which the rest of the family is notified as they make their way down to the new place (just as the music stops). Joey will move into Jesse's old room after the attic is renovated, and Jesse and Joey's office will be moved from the attic to what used to be the garage and then Joey's room and double as a studio, while D.J. and Stephanie will keep the room they have been sharing, and Michelle will keep hers. The happy reunion is capped off with Michelle doing the honors of hanging Jesse's "pink bunny" picture on the wall of the newlywed couple's new room and everyone singing the "Teddy bear song" to her (with the audience applause and EP credits' appearance upon completion). Quotes teaser: Danny comes home and goes upstairs. Danny: Hey Steph, I just came from a conference with your teacher. Stephanie: the answer Did you have a nice visit? Danny: Honey, everything's fine. Mrs. Claire says you're just having trouble learning your fractions. Stephanie: I don't get it. off her glasses I used to be a math whiz. Now, I'm a math weenie. Danny: You got nothing to worry about because Mrs. Claire gave me some great ideas to supplement everything you're learning in school. Your entire family is going to take you on a magical journey in the exciting, wonderful world of fractions – all around us. Michelle enters, announcing... Michelle: They're back! They're back! They're back! Danny: Jesse and Rebecca are back from their honeymoon? runs to the window. Stephanie: They're back! They're back! [She runs downstairs.] Danny: They're back! They're back! [He runs downstairs.] Michelle: I just said that. Don't you people listen?! she runs back downstairs. ---- Michelle: Stand back! Let me at 'em! Jesse: Short stuff! Michelle: Big guy! ---- the rest of the family heads upstairs to help Jesse pack, Michelle sadly hugs her stuffed pig, and Becky notices. Becky: Michelle, is something wrong? Michelle: This is not good news. Becky: Honey, we're all gonna be one big happy family. Now, cheer up! It's moving day. Michelle: What's moving day? Becky: Well, that's what happens when we all put things into boxes, and load it into a big red truck, and move to my apartment. Now doesn't that sound like fun? You wanna help? Michelle: You got it, dude the thumb sign! Becky: Alright, babe! heads upstairs. Michelle: her pig We're moving to Aunt Becky's house. We got work to do. ---- that Jesse has moved out, Stephanie can move back into her old room. Kimmy: So Squirt, when are you moving back into Jesse's room? Stephanie: she walks to her bed to take a break from her homework I don't know. When I'm in the mood. D.J.: Well, you don't have to move if you don't want to. Stephanie: she lies down Thank you very much. D.J.: We'll move for ya. Kimmy, grab an end. each take a corner of the foot of the bed and pull it (and her) out. Stephanie: Whoa! Let's talk about this! Okay. I'm in the mood! I'm in the mood! ---- Michelle: as she packs her suitcase It's moving day. It's moving day. Hey, baby, hey. gasps I should be on the radio! ---- Michelle: I'm all packed. Let's go, people! Danny: Michelle. Michelle: Didn't you hear? We're moving to Aunt Becky's. Danny: Sweetie, I think you got things a little mixed-up. You're not going anywhere. Uncle Jesse's the one who's leaving. Michelle: But we're supposed to be a big happy family! runs from the gathering in anger. Danny: Kid's really having trouble with this. Jesse: Yeah. I think I'm going to try to explain to her why I'm leaving. heads over to Michelle's room, where she sulks on her bed. Michelle, I think it's time for one of our world-famous talks. Man to munchkin. Michelle: Why are you leaving me? Jesse: Well, darling, I'm not leaving you. I'm married now, and I have to live with my wife now. It's a tradition. ---- Michelle gives her uncle her pig, he has a gift for her, too. Jesse: I want you to have this framed section of 'pink bunny' wallpaper, and whenever you look at it, you think of me. Michelle: You got it, dude the thumb sign. ---- Becky and Jesse finish bringing in all of his boxes, they decide to relax. Jesse picks up Michelle's pig (see infobox photo). Jesse: You know what I'd be doing right now if I was home? Becky: Honey, you are home. Jesse: I-I meant my old home. ... Me and the guys would be singing Michelle to sleep right now. starts singing a slow, sad rendition of her bedtime song. ---- Michelle's room, after Joey and Danny sing their normal rendition of her bedtime song... Michelle: Good night, Uncle Jesse. blows a kiss to the framed pink bunny near her bed, and finally settles in for some Z's. ---- and Stephanie's room has become just D.J.'s room. D.J.: her phone Kimmy, do you know where I am right now? On my side of the room. [She runs over to what was Stephanie's side.] And guess where I am right now? I'm still on my side of the room. It's mine. All mine. Stephanie: with her blanket and [[Mr. Bear]] Howdy, neighbor. Miss me? D.J.: Uh-oh. I'll call you back. I have a visitor. hangs up. May I help you? Stephanie: It's lonely sleeping in Uncle Jesse's room. D.J.: I know. I miss him, too. ... Well, goodnight. starts to push her out. Stephanie: Tell me again. Why are we so happy we have our own rooms? D.J.: Because sleeping in separate rooms will bring us closer together. Stephanie: It will? D.J.: Well, sure. See, we're together all the time, so we never have a chance to miss each other. But now that we're apart, we can miss each other like crazy and it'll bring us closer together. Get it? Stephanie: I think so. ponders it. For us to get closer, I've gotta stay away from you. D.J.: Exactly. Now, try it. heads to the doorway. I'm missing you already. Stephanie: to put those words in perspective Really? D.J.: Oh, yeah! continues her exit. I'm missing you even more. Stephanie: again I guess it's working out. D.J.: We have never been closer. which point she closes the door and exclaims a fist-pumping... Yes! ---- and the girls are eating breakfast. Danny: Okay, everybody, who wants more pancakes? All of them: I do raising their hands. Danny: Here you go a plate with a stack of them in the center of the table. Michelle: that plate and putting it on top of hers Thank you very much. pours the little pitcher of syrup onto the stack, as everyone else looks on in shock. You better make more. These people look hungry. ---- the attic... Jesse: Twin cots. Gee, I hope 'Wally' and 'the Beav' don't come up here and disturb us. Becky: 'Ward'? Jesse: Yes, 'June'? (See Trivia) ---- Jesse: As a favor to you, I'll move back in. Becky: Hey, everybody! Get up here! He went for it! rushes in upon hearing the news of a 'family reunion'. Michelle: There should be a pajama party over to her uncle and hugs him! Jesse: You guys are the best. Thank you, Danny. Danny: Aw, Jess. It's great to have you back. Jesse: Joey, all our equipment's up here. What are we going to do? Joey: Oh, simple, Jess. You guys move to the attic, I move to your room, the studio moves into my room, and Steph moves back in with...D.J. Stephanie: Honey, I'm home! D.J.: whimpering Ohh-huh-huh-huh. up Well, I guess it's worth it to have Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky here. Jesse: They say you can't have it all. But I feel like I do. I got the most beautiful wife in the world, the greatest family, really cool hair, cool bike, shiny bike... Danny: Jess, we get the picture. And speaking of which... Michelle, would you like to do the honors her the 'pink bunny' picture? Michelle: It'll be my pleasure she hangs it up on the wall of her aunt and uncle's new home. Trivia *The third episode where Stephanie temporarily moves out (first two times were "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)" in season 1 and "Divorce Court" in season 3), but the second time she moves back into her old room ("The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)") *Wally, Beav, Ward, and June, mentioned by Jesse and Becky, are characters on the 1950s–'60s sitcom *The second of 4 episodes to pick up where the teaser leaves off, "Viva Las Joey" is the first, "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang" is the third, and "Prom Night" (season 6) is the fourth Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes